Setengah Mati Merindu
by Azurelcz
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki seeorang cowok pintar dan populer yang sedang jatuh cinta pada Rukia namun tak terbalaskan. Bagaimana kisahnya? Silakan baca sendiri.


DISCLAIMER :: BLEACH is TITE KUBO's own

SETENGAH MATI MERINDU is RUKIA KUROSAKI ICHIGO's own

Setengah mati merindu by JUDIKA Song fic pertama saya ^^ sekaligus fic percobaan saya. karena saya punya pengalaman pahit udah ngepublish fic tapi menghilang entah kemana ==''.  
>Saya author baru di sini hehehe salam kenal !<br>Oke ga usah banyak ching chong ! Check it out !  
>PAIRING :: IchiRuki One-Shot lho!<br>WARNING :: OOC, AU, GAJE, ANEH, TYPO((s))  
>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! REMEMBER !<p>

~~~ Right now na~ na ~ na~~~~

Mengapa waktu tak pernah berpihak kepadaku?  
>Apakah aku terlalu, terlalu lama berkelana? Mengapa kita masih saja tak pernah bersatu?<br>Selalu saja bertemu, bertemu saat kau milik yang lain

Saat ini Ichigo sedang di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk dari para guru. Tampaknya si rambut orange ini sangat serius. Ya, maklumlah dia adalah siswa terpintar di sekolahnya jadi jangan heran kalau dia seperti ini. Tak hanya pintar tapi juga ketampanannya membuat Ichigo menjadi cowok populer. Banyak gadis-gadis yang menggilainya, bahkan ada yang berani menyatakan cintanya. Yah, namanya juga cowok populer, tampan lagi. Namun siapa sangka di balik semua itu Ichigo merasa ada yang kurang, yaitu CINTA.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Ichigo menyukai- tidak tetapi mencintai seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya.

ICHIGO's POV

Huffft . . . Entah kenapa aku sangat terbiasa hal seperti ini, ya mengerjakan soal-soal yang bagiku tak terlalu sulit. Sebenarnya aku tak suka dengan ini tapi bagaimana lagi ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Oh ya ke mana ya si ' dia ' itu ?

END ICHIGO's POV

Kemudian pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan muncul seorang gadis yang tingginya tak seberapa #plak, bersama seorang lelaki berambut hitam jabrik. Ichigo pun menolehkan pandangannya menuju kedua pasangan itu.  
>" Kaien, ayo kita mengerjakan soal-soal dari Ukitake-sensei tadi' Ucap si gadis. " Iya . . " jawab si lelaki disebelah gadis pendek itu. Ichigo yang melihat hal itu, wajahnya berubah sendu.<p>

ICHIGO's POV

Bola mata violetmu sungguh membuatku terpesona. Senyummu yang indah tak pernah menghilang di wajahmu. Senyummu membuatku menginginkanmu. Ya, menginginkanmu menjadi milikku. Namun aku tahu, aku takkan bisa memilikimu. . .

END ICHIGO's POV

"Hei, ichigo apakah tempat duduk di sebelahmu kau gunakan? tanya si gadis. Ucapan si gadis pun mampu membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. "Ahh iya silakan " jawab Ichigo. " Hei, Ichigo ! kata si lelaki. " Hei, wah kok kalian makin kompak aja nih" kata Ichigo megejek mereka berdua. " Mesra lagi " lanjut Ichigo. " Hahahah, kamu itu ya jelaslah kami kompak dan mesra. Kan kami sepasang kekasih" jawab si lelaki. " Hei yang benar saja. Masa kapten basket kita, Kaien Shiba bisa jadian sama cewek pendek kaya Rukia" ejek Ichigo. " Heh ! Apa-apaan kau menghinaku pendek ! Dasar jeruk ! Kata Rukia mengejek Ichigo. Kemudian Ichigo dan Rukia mulai bertengkar namun terhenti setelah petugas perpustakaan memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak berisik. Kaien yang menyaksikannya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

~~~ Right na~ na~ na~ ~~~

Mungkin kau bukanlah jodohku . . .  
>Bukan takdirku, terus terang . . . .<p>

Ichigo saat ini sedang ada di kamarnya. Mrenungkan apa yang telah terjadi di perpustakaan tadi yang membuat dirinya berdiam sampai. . . " Ichi-nii, waktunya makan malam! ucap Yuzu adik Ichigo. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya bergeming sedikitpun ia masih asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

ICHIGO's POV

Mengapa hatiku terasa perih, ketika Kaien engatakan bahwa Rukia adalah pacarnya. Inikah yang disebut sakit hati, mencintai seseorang tapi tak di cintai yang semua orang rasakan? Sungguhku tak menyangka rasanya seperti tertusuk pisau dan menimbulkan luka yang sulit di hilangkan kecuali dengan cinta itu sendiri. Mengapa diriku seperti ini? Aku tak mampu membohongi perasaan ini, tapi bagaimana lagi Rukia telah dimiliki Kaien. . Mungkin aku bukanlah jodoh Rukia dan Rukia bukan takdirlah takdirku. Sungguh kenyataan yang pahit.

Aku merindukanmu . . .  
>Setengah mati merindu . . . Tiada henti merindukanmu. . .<br>Masih hatiku untukmu . . .  
>Aku tetap menunggumu . . .<p>

Namun tak bisa kupungkiri . . . Aku merindukan senyumnya yang selalu menghias di wajah manisnya, ejekan yang menyakitkan namun indah bagiku, tatapan yang penuh kasih sayang yang terpancar di mata violet itu. Aku tak boleh menyerah ! Aku kan tetap menunggumu karena aku yakin cintaku padamu lebih besar dari cintanya padamu . . .  
>THE END<p>

huffft akhirnya ni fic selese dalam jangka waktu yang singkat ! yey! oh yaa jangan lupa REVIEW okeeeee!


End file.
